godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Snowman
|weight =200 kg |controlled =None |relationships =Baby Snowman (Offspring) |createdby =Ishiro Honda Eiji Tsuburaya Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayedby =Fuminori Ôhashi |firstappearance =Half Human |lastappearance =Half Human |forms =None |designs =ShodaiYuki |roar = }}Snowman is a yeti created by Toho that first appears in the 1955 Toho film, Half Human. Appearance Snowman is most likely brown in color to blend in with its woodland surroundings, although this can only be speculated as his only appearance was in black and white. Snowman has an extremely muscular body and is able to lift a woman and run extremely fast without trouble. The creature has a humanoid face along with human body features, such as opposable thumbs. Snowman is significantly taller than humans, and has shaggy fur all over its body. Origins The Snowman's exact origins are unknown, but it is presumed to be a type of large ape that has lived for centuries high in the Japanese Alps. Though only a single adult Snowman and its offspring are living during the events of the film, the skeletal remains of several other members of their kind are found in a cave. The characters speculate that the entire Snowman population was killed by consuming a type of poisonous mushroom found in their habitat, leaving only two individuals alive. History ''Half Human The Snowman is first seen looking into a tent window while explorers are sleeping in it, but is quickly intrigued when the explorer wakes up, causing him to run into the forest. It is revealed that villagers worship the Snowman as a deity. The next scene with him in it shows him carrying a deer carcass, when he hears a scream, and goes to help a human that almost fell off a cliff. The person is a hunter who spots that the Snowman is only a baby. He figures that he can catch him as bait for the adult. The hunter hauls the baby and the lured adult in a truck. He ends up killing the baby and the adult Snowman breaks out of it's cage. He kills the hunter and returns to his cave. He falls into a pit of sulfuric acid and is drowned alive. Abilities Snowman's only ability is superhuman strength, it can lift humans and smash down structures with ease. After its young was killed by a circus attempting to capture the creature, Snowman goes berserk and attacks everything in sight, killing many people and destroying the entire circus ground. It then kidnapped the female lead and escaped into the mountains, carrying her with one hand. Comics Godzilla: Rage Across Time Snowman makes a brief appearance looking out from a cave in the first issue of ''Godzilla: Rage Across Time as Akio and Gorou Suda approach the Shobijin temple. Trivia *The Snowman suit originally weighed 30 kg and was covered in goat hair. **It is possible that it was later reworked to become King Kong's suit in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Snowman is most likely based on the Japanese bigfoot, Hibagon, which is said to live in the mountains of Japan. *In Godzilla, Dr. Yamane at one point mentions the discovery of "snowman footprints" in the Himalayas when discussing the presence of unknown creatures like Godzilla in the world. *The Snowman's head appears much different in posters and promotional images for the film than it does in the actual film. List of appearances Films *''Half Human'' Comics *''Godzilla: Rage Across Time'' Category:Half Human: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rage Across Time: Kaiju